Where She Is Meant To Be
by ginevraweasleyrocks
Summary: Hermione is in the library, her heart in pieces. What could possibly mend it? Written for the 100 Prompts challenge.


**This story is part of the 100 prompts challenge.**

**This is the first time I am doing such a fic. First time I'm writing Ron/Hermione. Enjoy!**

_**Where she is meant to be**_

Hermione was bent over her History of Magic essay trying to concentrate. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't concentrate. She wrote another word and cut it-yet again.

She didn't know why it hurt her so much to see Ron with Lavender. Why her insides went on fire whenever Ron touching Lavender, kissing her –which seemed to be a lot. She wished it was her instead of her. She furiously wiped out the tears from her eyes. He was not worth it. She started writing again. Oh damn, she had bore a hole in her parchment.

"Why are you taking your anger on the poor parchment?" A faintly amused voice asked.

Hermione wiped around. She froze in shock. Ron Weasley was standing there. Without Lavender glued to his side?

"Blimey 'mione. Are you _crying_?" Ron asked bewildered.

"N-no t-there is just something in my eye." Hermione said wiping her eyes. If Ron is as clueless as he usually is, he won't doubt her. "And how many times will I tell you. Don't call me that!"

Ron completely ignored this and hesitated and said, "Umm Hermione…Can you help with my potions essay?" He said this in a very low voice.

Hermione sighed softly. What was she thinking? Of course he came for help doing his homework. For a minute there she thought he came for _her. _

Suddenly she felt anger bubbling inside her. Was she only meant to be used to do her homework. Come, use her and then go away.

She was curious why he didn't go to Harry. Probably because Harry is as useless as him at potions. But they had the Half-Blood Prince's book. So why didn't he ask Harry? They trusted the book more than her after all.

"Why didn't you ask Harry?" Hermione asked. She was curious.

"I couldn't find him."

"Tell me one reason why I should help you?"

Ron looked shocked, "Because you are my best friend!"

Angry tears sprung to her eyes. "Didn't think that before did you?"

"Excuse me?" Ron asked incredulously.

"You only remember me for homework, do you?"

"What are you talk-

"Why don't you just take Lav-Lav's help?" Hermione asked maliciously.

"Why are you bringing Lavender into this?" Ron asked angrily.

"Be-Because you are stuck to her the whole day! Do you even bother to say a simple 'hello' in the morning?" Hermione had no idea why she was saying all this. All she was thinking for the past few months was flowing of her mouth.

"Y-You started it! You were the one who set those weird birds after me! You are the one who ignores me!" Ron said his face red whether from embarrassment or anger he himself didn't know.

"I didn't ignore you! If you wouldn't be stuck to her like eels, then you might just notice me!" Tears were now pouring out of her eyes. How could _he _tell her that _she _was ignoring him?

"Oh really! Then-Then- He really didn't have anything to say, "Why don't you just go wi-with Mclaggen? Or why not Viktor Krum?"

Anger boiled inside her. How dare he bring them up. Oh no, he was going to pay very dearly. She could barely control her anger. She gripped her library book tightly. She said in a low voice that signaled danger, "Ron just get out of here. I will hurt you if you ever talk to me again."

Ron looked positively scared. The incident of the birds came to his mind.

But he had to settle this for once and for all. He mustered up the courage Gryffindor was famous for.

"Why-Why do you care so much that I am with Lavender?"

Something inside Hermione snapped. She couldn't control herself anymore, "Because it hurts me to see you with her!"

"Wha-?" Ron started with a confused look. His heart skipped a beat. Did she really mean what he thought she meant?

"It hurts because I wish it were me!"

" 'mione….

"It hurts every time she kisses you, holds you. I know I shouldn't care but I can't help because—

"I love you." Ron simply cut across her.

Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that _Ron Weasley _just said that.

"I wanted to say this for a long time." Ron whispered closing in the distance between them. He softly kissed her. Hermione was shocked for a moment but then came to her senses and started kissing him back. It was nothing like she had ever experienced with Viktor Krum. This is how her first time should be like. Her first time with the boy of her dreams!

What Ron and Hermione didn't know was someone was watching them from a distance.

* * *

Ginny entered the common room smiling. Finally what people had known for years had happened.

Harry came up to her with a worried look on a face, "Do you know where Ron and Hermione are? I asked Lavender. Even she doesn't know where Ron was. If Lavender didn't know where Ron was, no one knew. Luckily she was not in the common room or

She would be creating a storm.

"I saw them in the library." Ginny said a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ron? In the library? With books?" Harry asked incredulously.

"They weren't studying the books." Her smile growing.

What Ginny was saying was slowly hitting Harry. Even he started smiling. "Did they make up already?"

"They more than made up." Ginny said smirking.

"What do you mean?"

Just then Ron and Hermione entered the common room holding hands. Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Ron put an arm around Hermione. Hermione blushed a little. Even though the whole common room was gaping at them and Harry and Ginny had a smug look on their faces-which she had no idea why seeing their own predicament- she couldn't help but feel that this was where she was meant to be-with Ron.

* * *

**Liked it? This is the first time I wrote such a story…I would love reviews to know what I did wrong and …right!**


End file.
